To Save His Life
by xRimiChii
Summary: AU: Mental Hospital; Warnings included inside. Slightly OCC. Laven / Yullen. "I'm fighting for my life, and YOU'RE trying to throw yours away!" - "I'm Lavi. And I know that at least a fourth of the people in here are government spies." Okay, then?


**- Y**ou** F**ound** M**e **-**

x**R**imi**C**hii

**D i s c l a i m e r **: I obviously don't own D. Gray Man.

**W a r n i n g : **Mental issues, cutting, rape, blood, gore, cursing, drug addictions, eating disorders, ADD personalities, severe descriptions, Yaoi, Government Conspiracies, and Asshole Roommates.

**-: D o n ' t - r e a d - i f - o f f e n d e d - b y - s t o r i e s - c o n t e n t s :-**

"Your roommates will probably be back here within the next half hour or so, unless they go straight to group therapy." I blinked twice, quickly turning around to spot Reever closing the door. "If you have any questions, I suggest asking Lavi. As for group therapy, I'll send by a nurse to take you there just in case."

He closed the door as I dumbfounded stared at it. Roommates?

I glanced around the room again, confused as to what the fuck Reever was talking about. It was much larger than I expected it to be—almost three times the size of a standard master bedroom. The walls, much to my dismay, were white—that'd be fun to wake up to in the morning. The floor was wooden, probably to make it easier to clean up messes. In addition, (and _here_ was what the dumb blonde was talking about), each in a separate corner of the room, three beds sat next to wooden dressers—each one covered in, yes, you guessed it, white sheets.

In other words, I would be living with two strangers for who-the-hell knows how long in a place where, frankly, I shouldn't have been sent to in the first place. Fan-bloody-tastic.

▬▬▬Bяєαk▬▬▬

As it turned out, I didn't get to meet my two roommates before the nurse came to take me to group therapy—which, frankly, I had no idea what it was. Nevertheless, the nurse was obviously in a good mood, so she decided to enlighten me without any prompting—quickly explaining that it was simply a time where small groups of patients gathered around and have a heart-to-heart talk.

And so, within the next five minutes I was sitting at the end of a small semi-circular table, four people on the other side of the table staring at me as if I was insane. Yeah… even the _patients_ look at me this way, I mused irritably, trying to ignore everyone altogether.

The effort, needless to say, was futile—I've always been able to feel it when somebody is looking at me. Let me say—not the most pleasant feeling in the world. Actually, not even close.

The same nurse who had escorted me to the room, "Nurse Arina", got in the middle of the semi-circle and cleared her throat.

"Has anyone seen Kanda or Lavi?" She asked hopefully, glancing at her watch. No one replied as she slumped over, looking dejected.

"Ah… they're skipping again…?" She said tearfully, as if it were a normal occurrence. I rolled my eyes slightly—why act so sad if it always happened? There's no point…

"Don't get your panties in a wad, A! We're here," I turned at the voice, as did everyone else, to spot a teen styling a pirate-like eye patch and messy crimson locks—and somehow, he seemed to pull of the outrageous look along with a large, crooked grin. Behind him, a teen with long blue hair pulled back with a red ribbon glared, arms crossed firmly over his chest as he leaned on the wall.

Whispers erupted from three of the four on the other side of the table. "The new kid's in Kanda's seat!"

"Oh, great—he'll probably start another fight."

"Fuck yeah, Shorty will get his ass whooped!"

(Insert throbbing temple here)

The two unidentified teens seemed to ignore the comments—kinda like I was trying to do—as the blue-haired one glared at me, leaving his post at the wall as he strolled casually towards me.

"Get out of my fucking seat," He said casually, giving me a mean glare. I looked closer at him—his skin tone and almost unnoticeable accent hinted that he was Japa—"Moyashi."

Yep. Definitely Japanese… now what does Moyashi mean. C'mon, think… you stayed at a hotel in Tokyo for a week thanks Cross… and now that I think about it, that's the same think one of the maids always called me. What did it mean again… oh, yeah, Bea—"What'd you just call me?"

The fucking asshole, insulting the height of a perfect stranger—

"Kanda, you shouldn't—" Kanda was his name, huh? Hmm… wait a second… 'baka' means moron, right? Or was it stupid… or… oh, whatever, it was still an insult.

"Ba-Kanda," His glare suddenly sharpened; I must've hit a nerve or something.

"Moy-a-shi," He spat out, breaking the word into syllables purposely.

"Ba-Kan-da!" I grouched back, glaring straight into the dark onyx eyes, temper quickly rising. That asshole—I should be keeping my temper as I always do, but something about this guy sort of pisses me off.

"Moyashi, Moyashi, Moy-a-shi!"

"Ba-Kanda, Ba-Kanda, Ba-Kan-da!"

"Moyas—"

"Having a lovers spat over pet names?" I immediately turned to find the red haired teen standing to my and Kanda's left. My hearing makes up for my slight lack in height—which meant I heard that mutter. And, obviously, so did Kanda, since he turned to glare at him instead of me.

The red-head laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head as he backed away from us. "Oh fuck... did I say that out loud?"

"Fucking Usagi," Kanda growled out at the redhead. Usagi?

"Ha Ha," He bit out nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh… yeah… I think I'm skipping after all, teach—"

I looked around. Crap, I had completely forgotten we were still in "group therapy". I turned back toward the redhead to see him blur into the doorway, followed closely behind by Kanda.

Uh… What the hell just happened?

▬▬▬Bяєαk▬▬▬

**Okaeee! So I've had this written for… um… who the hell knows how long? I just found it in a folder (thought I'd lost it after re-formatting!) and decided to fix some (a lot) of grammar errors and post it up; hope it gets some nice responses! **

**So, Allen ish beh a bit… pessimistic? Odd? OCC? Idk… all of the above! xD Well, there IS a reason (that you will find out when at the same time I find out!)… The setting is a Mental Hospital, if you didn't get that from the summary; and the writer would be my epic-al self! SO, I hope you enjoyed! **

**BTW: xRimiChii here; Review. Read. Love Me. Wait… just the last one! ;D – Oh, and YES, I did change account names – This used to be maii "Jenna Faiery Black" account, if anyone was confuzzled! **


End file.
